1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording media, and more particularly, to a method of recording disc control information on a recordable optical disc including at least one recording layer, in which writing speed information and per writing speed write strategy information (write strategy parameters) are included within the recorded disc control information, and to method of recording data using the disc control information recorded in a specific area of the recordable optical disc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data, large-amount program data, and high-quality audio data and so on. The Blu-ray disc represents next-generation HD-DVD technology. Technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards for the write once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO). Meanwhile, a rewritable Blu-ray disc, known as the 1×-speed BD-RE and now being discussed, should be compatible with BD-RE discs expected to have higher writing speeds, i.e., the 2×-speed BD-RE and beyond. BD-WO specifications for high writing speed are also in progress. Efficient solutions for coping with the high writing speed of a high-density optical disc are Urgently needed, and the specifications established should ensure mutual compatibility.